


Creation of the Worold

by j3ssential



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: The story of the world's beginning as the inhabitants of Santulana tell it to each other.





	Creation of the Worold

In the beginning there was Agni and Saraswati, and they loved each other as only a balanced pair can. In their exploration they made their first children, Indra and Kizis, Prajapati and Rudra, on and on until there were 8. They saw there was balance and it was good.  
And together again came Agni and Saraswati, fiercer than before, revelling so strongly in love and creation that Saraswati's belly swelled larger than it ever had before, larger and larger until with a great heave, Santulana was.   
And Agni and Saraswati and their children rejoiced at this beautiful new creation and set out filling it with beauty and life, pulling sand into massive dunes, filling mountains with liquid fire, coaxing great trees into enormous forests and filling them with all manner of beast and beauty until at last they sat back,thinking it finished.   
But Agni and Saraswati were not done, for Saraswati placed her hand along the bottom of Santulana and Agni placed his hand along the top and they raced outward, pulling existence along behind them and there existed the Shadowfell and the Feywild and new creations therein, the fey and the shades, and Saraswati’s heart swelled with a wonderful and terrible brilliance.   
She reached into the heart of a tree and plucked out its magic, braiding it together with a piece of the feywild until through the treetops there ran an elf.   
Agni saw this and was filled with joy and he pulled the top off a mountain and flicked its contents over the land and the tieflings traversed the mountain peaks.   
Saraswati laughed, her rush of breath falling onto a great eagle, who screamed through the skies as the first Thunderbird.   
Enraptured by this, Agni breathed life into a stone, setting the first dwarf free to mine the earth. Watching this, their children whooped and yelled for joy, realizing a new form of life was theirs to make. They pulled hard on Santulana, wanting to imitate their parents, creating the elemental planes as they spun through existence, finding the intelligence in magic and giving it life.   
Kizis spun through Kopu in a torrent, leaving a wake of taniwha behind him, and so too Ushas followed more slowly, enjoying and examining the beauty of life until slowly, carefully, she reached out and plucked into being the first triton.   
Together, Devi and Indra labored in Qalb, efreet spilling into the Sable Forest, azer glowing in the Steel Mountains like hot coals.   
Rudra and Vayu fluttered out from each other in Kokyu, their breath mingling and forming the yokai and sylphs, small glittering light forming into pegasi.   
And in Bauch, Prajaprati and Varuna sat and watched each other silently, feeling the pull of the earth around them before sinking their hands deep and pulling up erdgeist, dryads, crysmals and xorn.   
Agni and Saraswati smiled, overjoyed at all of this life, and gently, together, they covered Santulana in an ethereal net, to protect it and ease the passage between it and the new planes their children had created. As they did this, the first primordials formed in each of the new planes, overseeing their new domains.   
And below, the new beings of Santulana felt the presence of their benefactors and kneeled before them. Agni and Saraswati heard the first prayers, and through this a connection was forged. They blessed their labors and watched over their children and their children's children.


End file.
